


I've Got You, Brother

by fortisbellator



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fever, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Recovery, Sickfic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortisbellator/pseuds/fortisbellator
Summary: If I was dying on my kneesYou would be the one to rescue meAnd if you were drowned at seaI'd give you my lungs so you could breatheI've got you, brother.A collection of one-shots following Tommy and Techno during the Banishment Era/Vengence Era. Technoblade takes care of his younger brother as he recovers physically and mentally from the trauma he endured.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade reminisces before a certain somebody wanders into his life for the better.

He wonders, sometimes.  
Maybe the hurt and betrayal, the love and loss, would finally amount to something.   
But these are foolish thoughts.   
For Technoblade,  
He must remain strong, he cannot let his guard down, and he absolutely must keep his mind from dwelling on unrealistic ideals of happiness.   
For happiness,  
Would forever seem to keep its distance from the lonely man.   
Or so he thought.

The great warrior rode back to his base cursing the bitter cold. He pitied anyone traveling in it as he thought, 

_How is Phil doing? I haven’t heard from him in a few days. ___

He wondered about his father’s wellbeing as Phil kept in close contact with his eldest son. 

__

_Then there’s Will. I mean Ghostbur. I hope he is staying warm and out of the snow. Perhaps he sought refuge with Phil._

____

__

__

Techno had long struggled with the loss of his younger brother. Despite their differences as kids, he truly loved Wilbur. His death took a toll on the family that felt irreversible. And it left

__

__

__

_Tommy. Tommy was all alone without Wilbur. Refusing the advice of his father and older brother. Alone and banished._

_____ _

__

_____ _

Techno’s concern for his brother was quickly replaced with anger.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_The little gremlin deserved it. He was old enough to be responsible for his actions. He needed to learn and be taught a harsh lesson. He could have saved Will! Instead, instead, he was a lost young boy, who messed up. Who lost his older brother, his country, his best friend. ___

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_‘You wanna be a hero, Tommy? Then die like one!’_  
  
He shuddered at his own words ringing in his ears. His anger dissipated further. He was still frustrated with Tommy, but angry? Wishing him to die? Technoblade wanted nothing more than peace in his family. He wished for days of old where the greatest struggle was preventing Wilbur from eating sand so that Tommy would not copy him. Having to rush to find Phil when Will started coughing. The memories of his childhood were blurry, but he felt bittersweet as he reflected on them. He remembered on a cold winter night such as this tonight, a memory that would live in his mind forever. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Ten Years Prior ___

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Techno?” a small quivering voice woke him from a light sleep. “Technoblade?” It whined further. 

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

The older teen opened his eyes to his younger brothers standing in the doorway. _It must be serious if Wilbur’s here. _“What’s wrong?” He said as he leaped out of bed, ready to grab his sword. But with a closer look at his youngest brother’s face, he knew that this was not a situation that needed bloodshed.__

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“The storm is really bad. Dad’s not back. I’m scared.” Tommy whispered.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Wilbur leaned on the doorframe sighing, “I tried to console him, Techno. I swear. But the little gremlin won’t settle for the night. He just wants Dad.”

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Techno hesitated. _Tommy’s seven. He needs to learn to cope without us coddling him. But he’s seven. _His brain argued back. Instead of his usual gruff response at the immaturity that Tommy usually provided, he opened his arms carefully.__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Tommy’s pitiful expression brightened slightly as he rushed to hug his older brother. Hugs were rare with Techno. He felt the warm breath of his brother as he was picked up. He was all but dumped on the bed. Techno leaned over to be on his eye level. 

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“This is only for tonight. Don’t get used to it.” He warned. 

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Tommy nodded solemnly. “Thank you, Techno.” With a side glance at Wilbur, he silently asked for his other brother to join. 

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Wilbur rolled his eyes affectionately. “Tommy, you’re seven. We’re getting a bit too old to have sleepovers when we’re scared. But I suppose, this last time. Shove over, you little ass.” 

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The bed creaked as the three brothers arranged themselves for the rest of the night. Tommy made a distressed sound when the wind blows menacingly on the window.

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Go to sleep, child. We’re safe. Dad will probably be home tomorrow.” Techno murmured. 

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Later Phil would enter the home, chilled to the bone. He immediately would check the room Will and Tommy shared and be alarmed. His swift walk to Techno’s room would have him pause upon entrance. All three boys fast asleep. Will’s arm protectively holding Tommy. Techno’s gangly limbs half off the bed. Tommy even breaths despite the distress that must have brought his sons together like this. He would always remember this memory. A winter storm bringing them closer. Even the worst of things could bring a miracle. 

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Present Day ___

______ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Technoblade smiled softly to himself. He remembered how close they were a long time ago. He mused about his family. Phil, Will, even Tommy. _Hell, he missed them. ___

______ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Carl shook his owner gently. The dear horse was afraid that his rider had fallen asleep in the cold. They were fast approaching their home. 

______ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Technoblade was jerked from his present state and shook his head. He needed to pay attention to his surroundings. He needed to stay focus. He didn’t have time to miss his family. He gave Carl a reassuring pat, “Don’t worry about me, Carl. We’re close to the base anyway.”

______ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

For the rest of the ride, he studied the scenery. Watched for strays. Did what he was supposed to do. In the winter storm, he could make out the faint light from his home. Carl seemed to notice as well for the loyal horse picked up speed. 

______ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

When they arrived, Technoblade made Carl comfortable in his stable before making his way to the warm house. As soon as he set foot inside, he knew something was wrong. The door had been slightly ajar. A chest was left partially open. 

______ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_A thief. _Technoblade thought angrily. His eyes swept the room looking for the intruder. He climbed to the lower floor. His cow was still intact. Nothing seemed misplaced. His underground room was untouched. But, his eyes looked at the floor. Carefully, he mined a block that looked different. The light shown down as he peered into the hole.__

______ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

**_Tommy. ___**

______ _ _

_______________**__****_ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_______________**__****_ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never posted fanfic, but I fell for the SleepyBoisInc and could not get this headcanon out of my head. It won't be canon since I _hated _when Tommy betrayed Techno (haha I'm fine I swear) but, please feedback is wonderful! Kudos and comments help me to know how to improve. Thank you for reading!!__ Title from Brother by Kodaline <3


	2. We Were The Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's journey to find safety ultimately ends at his eldest brother's home. But along the way, he must deal with the pain from his past and an unexpected hero.

Tommy had never felt pain so deep as this. Besides the growing threat of hypothermia, his injuries included a broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder, and a multitude of cuts and bruises. He was terribly hungry and the emptiness seemed to gnaw away at his own stomach. He trudged on in the cold. Having recently abandoned his base where Dream. . .

_I can’t think about him right now. Bloody hell, He’s gonna find me. He’s gonna kill me for good. At least when Eret blew us up and Dream killed me before, it was almost instantaneous. If he finds me, he’ll- he’ll drag it out. He’ll watch me bleed. I have to, I have to get away. ___

____

Tommy’s careful steps turned hasty as his own thoughts struck fear in his heart. The cold was slowing but surely taking over. He couldn’t feel his fingers. He couldn’t feel his toes. He tripped over his own goddamn feet. His face lands in the snow. It stings but not enough. He was losing feeling. He can’t even feel anymore. His eyes close.

____

_I just want to sleep. I just want to be far away. ___

______ _ _

But if he closed his eyes, the fear that it would be his last made him shudder. But his eyelids felt so heavy. _Maybe just a quick nap. . . I can’t keep them ope-. . . ___

________ _ _ _ _

_______

________ _ _ _ _

He dreamed he was drowning. Dream’s maniacal smile taunted him as he watched, clearly not drowning. He was holding Tommy down! His muscles felt like they weighed a thousand blocks.

________ _ _ _ _

_Why can’t I bloody fight? Tommy tried to scream. Let me go, bitch! ___

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

The hyperventilating felt real. Maybe it was. _This can’t be the way I go. Alone. Surrounded by water. Drowning by the hands of my . . . my. . friend? ___

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_TOMMY! _A voice in his mind shouted. It sounded so much like Wilbur. Maybe he was dying.__

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

He tried to turn towards the voice. Dream held tighter, “You’re not getting away from me now, Tommy! Stop fighting, **SURRENDER” ******

______******** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______******** _ _ _ _ _ _

The fight in Tommy was shaken from him, He couldn’t win against Dream. If he wanted him dead, he had no choice, perhaps if he begged.

______******** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______******** _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Please Dream, I thought we were friends!” _Tommy cried.__

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Dream’s eyes hardened, “We are Tommy. We are. This is for your benefit. Trust me.” His grip on Tommy tightened as he held him down with a greater force.

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Just as he lost all hope, a bright light shown through Dream’s chest as a familiar diamond sword pierced him. Tommy was released while Dream’s body disappeared in a flash.

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Strong arms grabbed him and pulled them to the surface.

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tommy. No. No. No.” came the soft voice. “Open your eyes. Please. Tommy, please. I’ll tell you a story, I’ll do anything. It’s not your time to go.”

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Tommy gasped as air filled his lungs. He took shallow shattering breaths. His heart pounded erratically. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes.

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

The strong arms holding him up were comforting. They could belong to none other than the one who would tell him stories and hold him tight when he was scared.

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____________

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tommy no. we’re gonna go down to the creek. We can play kings and queens later. When Niki comes over.” Wilbur admonished.

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

His whiny little brother pouted. “But I want to play kings! Who cares about the queens! I don’t!”

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Wilbur frowned and tried to compromise, “Can’t I just tell you a story instead? As we walk to the creek?”

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Tommy considered the offer, “Only if you make my character own more land! He’s really powerful, you know Wilby. I think he’ll take over the world! In his spare time, of course, he’s got all them ladies to entertain too.”

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

A sigh escaped his older brother as his ten-year-old brother spouted nonsense. _Didn’t he just mention he didn’t care for the queens? ___

____

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Perhaps our characters can work together, ey Tommy?” Technoblade interrupted.

____

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Their bratty little brother stuck out his tongue. “No thanks Techno, I don’t need you! I got Wilbur! He’s the best vice president!” A quick whack to the head changes his answer, “Fine I’ll be the vice president. The King’s right-hand man! The great TommyInnit!”

____

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Technoblade’s deadpan expression covers the sting of rejection from his little brother. _Sure, Tommy and Will were always closer. Sometimes I just wish I could fit it better. ___

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Wilbur interjected the downhill conversation by inviting Technoblade to join them. He was politely refused as he had “other business to attend to for Phil.”

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

The younger brothers wandered down the path, dreaming of a future where they ruled the world.

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

That night, the room the boys shared was filled with laughter as Tommy asked over and over to “Tell me a story! Of kings and queens!”

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_______

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Tommy woke with an explosion of pain in his leg. He weakly sat up. The blizzard was getting worse.

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_What the hell did I just dream? Dream. . . he was drowning me. Someone saved me. I’m clearly fucking losing it now. I think I see the light at the end of the tunnel. Wait a light- ___

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

As if he was led to the cabin, Tommy could clearly see a warm light within a short distance. He stumbled as he stood on a shaky leg. His shoulder laced with pain as it resisted his every move. He slowly made his way to the first building he’d seen in days. He staggered through the door, falling in a heap on the floor. His body burned. The cold it was so used to, was quickly replaced by the heat of the room.

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

He lifted his head to a chest. His weak arms propped it open as he saw real food. The food turned his famished body desperate. He picked up a golden apple and bit into it. Almost instantly, he felt a burst of health. Even if it was magic and not actually health, he felt partially better. He couldn’t feel the pain, though he knew it was still there. He took a good look around. The home was nice, a bit small, but warm. Upon looking up, he saw an image that terrified him. _Technoblade. I’m in Technoblade’s house. He’s gonna KILL me. He’ll rat me out to Dream! ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

But even he knew he was not strong enough to survive the blizzard. His body shook violently as he climbed to the underground floor. He mined a single block and fell through, jostling his shoulder once more. His cry of pain went unnoticed.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’ll just stay here. Until the storm is over. I’ll leave before Techno notices I’m here. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His breath was ragged as the numb pain lulls him to sleep.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He awakes from a light shining in his eyes. He’s wrenched from his nightmares as he tries to defend himself from whatever is above him. His ankle gives from the slightest pain. _The golden apple must have run out. _He shakes as he looks up in utter terror.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**Techno. ** __****_

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“If you get in trouble with whatever god is out there. Don’t look at me, you bastard.” A slightly mocking voice came.

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I couldn’t let him die! He’s so young. He just needed help.”

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You messed with fate, Will.”

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I cannot regret it, I wish I could relive every day with him. His life is not ending early. Besides, I merely saved him from his own mind.”

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And?”

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And pointed him toward Techno.”

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jschlatt laughed lightly, “And what will the old pig man do for young Tom?”

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wilbur’s ghost self shuddered, “He’ll save him. _Because I couldn’t. _”__

_____________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So I wrote this with angst songs playing in the background and living for the interactions of my favorite boys! Thanks to those who commented! I appreciate it so much! If you liked any part of the chapter, please let me know! Constructive criticism is also welcome! <3 
> 
> P.S. I had to add Ghost!Schlatt talking to Ghostbur _I just had to. ___ALSO! Next chapter will finally have Technoblade and Tommy interaction I promise!


End file.
